Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, a method of canceling prohibition, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Related Art
Some of various apparatuses including an image forming apparatus have a plurality of operational modes. For example, an apparatus has the plurality of operation modes, such as a power-saving mode (energy-saving mode) and a non-power-saving mode (e.g., normal mode). The power-saving mode is defined as a mode in which the apparatus stops supplying a power to some or all of the hardware resources to save the power consumption.
Some apparatuses implement a transition to the power-saving mode using a program-based control. In such apparatuses, when the transition to the power-saving mode occurs at a timing that is not expected by a program, abnormality may occur to the program-based control. To avoid such abnormality, some apparatuses have a mechanism of enabling any programs to apply a lock to prevent the apparatuses from transitioning to the power saving mode. Such apparatuses transitions to the power-saving mode under condition where no program applies the lock mode.
However, there may be a case where a program, which applies a lock to the apparatus, is terminated without unlocking the lock due to an abnormal termination, a forced termination caused by inconvenience occurring in a system, or a bug related to implementation, for example. If such a lock is left, the transitioning to the power-saving state is unnecessarily prohibited, resulting in reduction of power saving efficiency.
To cope with this situation, there is an apparatus that has a mechanism of checking whether a program that applies a lock is active or not (hereinafter, referred to as “periodical check”) and forcibly canceling, or unlocking, a lock if there is such a lock (hereinafter, referred to as a “lock-being-continued mode”).